Techadon Robots
The Techadon Robots are formidable war machines that utilize powerful lasers and nanite-based regenerative technologies, able to re-create themselves entirely from a single hand. They were developed by a weapons technology group known as the Weapon Masters of Techadon. Appearance In Alien Force and Ultimate Alien, the Techadon robots are large muscular humanoid-like automatons that stand at about fifteen feet tall. They have an egg shaped head with no face, but instead a triangular visor. They have dark grey plating on the armor surrounding their heads, necks, hands, shoulders, hips, and knees with black lining around it while their inner bodies and heads are black. Their outer armor is usually seen in a wide variety of colors, including red, blue, yellow and silver. In Omniverse, the Techadons look similar to their previous design, except that they are shorter, have a rounder head shape with a red sensor instead of a visor, a larger neck, and grey plating on their hips and arms. They also have horn shaped appendages on their heads. The sensors on Argit's Techadons are orange instead of red. History Alien Force During the team's first encounter with a Techadon robot, Gwen cut off its hand to save Kevin, whom the robot was trying to crush. Before it could react, Goop entered it through the opening created by the severed hand then proceeded to enlarge himself, creating large amounts of pressure which in turn caused the large robot to explode, causing a rain of Goop to fall. The hand Gwen had cut off was then dumped in the trunk of Kevin's car. Cash and J.T. later trashed Kevin's car and stole the hand where it was worn as a gauntlet by Cash. It then took over Cash's mind, returning to the form it held before Ben and company interfered. Soon after, the technologies from the glove enveloped Cash's body and his mind. Trying to get revenge, Cash went after Ben to take him down for standing up to him. While fighting Cash in the Mr. Smoothy parking lot, Chromastone managed to defeat Cash just in time for J.T. to help him free himself from the Techadon's control. After which Ben stated that he would stash the hand away where no one would find it. In Primus, Ben, Gwen and Kevin fought another Techadon. This one was red and it is revealed by Kevin that Techadons are mass-produced war robots. During the battle, the Techadon's hand tried to crawl off when the robot started to lose but Kevin destroyed it, remembering what happened the last time. Right before the Omnitrix teleported them to Primus, Kevin defeated the second Techadon by ripping its head off from the body. Ultimate Alien Techadons returned to Ultimate Alien in Greetings from Techadon, Vulkanus orders a Techadon factory shipped to Earth to create an army of Techadons to defeat Ben. Kevin defeats the first Techadon by throwing a model of the Tokyo Tower from a mini-golf course at it. Later Ben wraps the Ultimatrix with his coat, as the customized Techadon was targeting the Ultimatrix on his wrist. Kevin then placed an ID Mask on Vulkanus' back, which turned into an Ultimatrix symbol, causing the Techadon to target Vulkanus and chase him. In Inspector 13, a Weapon Master came to earth to investigate the recurring failure of Techadons on Earth. He discovered that Ben and the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix was responsible and sought it to reverse-engineer it as a weapon. He used the Techadon Factory he sent to Earth as part of Vulkanus's hit on Ben as a base. When the Ultimatrix malfunctioned, Ben started using Techadon parts as weapons against Techadon Weapon Master Number 13, who in turn activated the factory and used the Techadons inside as an army against Ben. Gwen as Rath and Kevin as AmpFibian, destroyed the robots and Ben was able to get the Ultimatrix working again, using it he forced the Weapons Master off earth. Kevin is also revealed to be keeping a Techadon in his garage. Omniverse They returned in The Ultimate Heist under the control of Inspector 13. Two were commanded to destroy Albedo (who wanted to steal a Polymorphic Crystal). However, he managed to defeat one with dodging the other one's attack. The other one managed to make Albedo fall from the truck. Two robots were seen at 13's warehouse guarding the door. They were tricked by Argit and accidentally let Fistina and Solid Plugg infiltrate in. However, after Fistina opened the door the Techadons started to attack them but were defeated almost immediately. Three days before the events of Cough It Up, Argit stole a dehydrated Techadon army which had the shape of a cube. It revealed that this item is really important for Psyphon, so he sent bounty hunters after Argit. After the hunters caught Argit, he swallowed the cube in order to make Psyphon and the hunters let him go. Since Argit swallowed the army, it no longer remained dehydrated and started to grow inside of Argit's stomach. He then started to cough up cubes which transformed into a Techadon robots, which Argit had full control over. He commanded them to catch Psyphon and the bounty hunters and get them out of Undertown for good. In Clyde Five, Liam rented three Techadon robots for 250 Taydens to get back the Mark 5 Nanoshift Enabled Exo-Armor. The robots were quickly defeated by Astrodactyl, Rook and Clyde. Powers and Abilities The Techadons have strong senses, attack and defense modes, making them formidable war machines. They are armed with laser emitters in their hands and are quite durable on the outside as well as incredibly strong. If a robot is destroyed, a separated body part can operate by its own will and will locate a host in order to reconstruct itself around them. Custom-made Techadons that are commissioned for a hit have greater strength, as well as an arsenal of powerful weapons like stronger lasers and rocket launchers, and when one is destroyed, its successors adapt to what defeated the previous ones. Weaknesses According to Kevin, the Techadon robots are not very smart. A Techadon robot can be destroyed by a polymorph entering it and expanding itself to cause the robot to explode. A Techadon robot can be defeated by an opponent that it has no knowledge about. Appearances Ben 10: Alien Force Season 1 *''The Gauntlet'' (first appearance) Season 3 *''Primus'' Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season 3 *''Greetings from Techadon'' (first re-appearance) *''Inspector 13'' Ben 10: Omniverse Season 4 *''The Ultimate Heist'' (first re-appearance) Season 6 *''Cough It Up'' Season 7 *''Clyde Five'' *''The Color of Monkey'' Season 8 *''The End of an Era'' (future) Comics Chapter Books *Double Negative Video Games A Techadon appears in the ''Alien Force'' video game where it's the first boss and is defeated once again by Ben, who comments that he thought they destroyed it already. It is replaced by a Mech Dragon in all versions except DS. Techadons appear as minor henchmen in The Rise of Hex, and one formed around Kevin as the first boss. In the end of Act 1, Kevin said that Techadon robots can be bought cheap in bulk. Trivia *There are two types of Techadon robots; default and custom-made.Greetings from Techadon References Category:Villains Category:Robots Category:Weapons Category:Alien Tech Category:Destroyed Category:Technology Category:Nanotechnology Category:Rebuilt Category:Robot Villains Category:Minor Villains